Lada Samara EVA
The Lada Samara EVA (Japanese: ラダサマラEVA Rada Samara EVA) is a pullback car first released in 2018 as part of the Group S Choro-Q series as the Lada Samara S-Proto (Japanese: ラダサマラS-プロト Rada Samara S-Puroto). It based on the real-life Lada Samara EVA rally racing car and its Group S successor, the Samara S-Proto. Information Real life Originally codenamed the Lada Turbo, the Lada Samara EVA, made to loosely resemble the Samara (VAZ-2108 in its native Russia) small family car, was a mid-engined, rear wheel drive prototype rally car developed in the hopes of competing in the Group B international rally racing scene. Despite bearing the Lada brand name, the EVA was, in fact, privately constructed by a small dedicated team in a recluse area of a truck and bus production plant in Tallin, Estonia in 1984. The EVA features a full spaceframe construction draped with a "silhouette" style of body. The engine, based on the Zhiguli 2106 unit, was completely remodeled to a DOHC configuration with a turbocharger, capable of producing a healthy 300 HP. The exterior boasts front and rear opening clamshells made of lightweight composite materials. Other design elements include air extractors molded in all four fenders of the vehicle, and twin spoilers to help with high speed aerodynamics. The project was at such a high level of engineering, rarely seen in a private endeavor in the Soviet communist bloc. At that time, official funding was very difficult to obtain, especially in motorsports. However, the EVA was so well-built that impressed government officials gave their approval. Funds were released for the production of 200 homologation cars and a racing program within the Lada Rally team. It was rumored that 30 vehicles were built, including some basic homologation cars that feature a 160 HP naturally aspirated engine to reduce production costs. However, shortly after the project was approved in 1986, the FISA cancelled Group B, aborting production. Their efforts for Group B rally racing down the drain, Lada brought the EVA over to the planned Group S replacement formula. Because of the lower production costs, a more powerful version of the EVA was planned, referred to as the "S-Proto". The S-Proto originally featured 50 more horsepower than the previous version, along with some minor revisions. One prototype was known to have been constructed. However, the project was also scrapped once Group S was cancelled. It is believed that the Lada Samara T3 rally raid car that was used in the Paris-Dakar rally was a direct evolution of the EVA and S-Proto. Choro-Q toyline It was first released as the Lada Samara S-Proto in Group S Choro-Q, featuring the livery of the actual Group S rally car. Later on, it was re-released as the Lada Samara EVA, in both the Group B racing livery (as part of the Russian Rally Cars series) and in solid yellow representing the homologation model. External Link(s) *Information on the Lada Samara EVA/S-Proto: Lada Samara EVA/S-Proto (Group B / S Prototypes) on Rally Group B Shrine.org Category:Toyline Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Rally Cars Category:Prototype Vehicles Category:Pages by JustAlex93